10th Anniversary Event
10th Anniversary Event]] 10th Anniversary Event was a celebratory group of events at that happened during the whole month of October in 2019. The group of events were held in celebration of the 10th birthday of the League of Legends game. In-Game Events : See Also Anniversary These includes the events that happen in the League of Legends game. Note, 2019 Worlds Championship and Season Ten Preseason also happen around the time of the event. The list does not includes the two events. * Anniversary skin: skin. The skin was made for the event and was given out in the anniversary missions. * 10 Year Anniversary Missions: An 11-day missions event to celebrate the game. The missions are easy and grant big rewards. For more information, find the missions in Missions/2019. * Original 40 Free Champion Rotation: During the week of October 22, 2019 - October 29, 2019, the Free champion rotation pool have 40 champions. They are the first champions in the game, when the game was released in 2009. * Environment Changes to and . * Special Your Shop with skins allowed to be on sale. * Return of Ultra Rapid Fire game mode * Fan Art Loading Screens for the 40 original champions.Anniversary Mural Gifts ;Special Anniversary Fan Art Loading Screens Alistar OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Alistar (by Fan Artist Alejdark) Amumu OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Amumu (by Fan Artist Kirryface) Anivia OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Anivia (by Fan Artist inkiness) Annie OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Annie (by Fan Artist BCNY) Ashe OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Ashe (by Fan Artist Wandakun) Blitzcrank OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Blitzcrank (by Fan Artist Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Cho'Gath OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Cho'Gath (by Fan Artist Benogalati) Corki OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Corki (by Fan Artist Flu) Dr. Mundo OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Dr. Mundo (by Fan Artist Mattia Cerenzia) Evelynn OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Evelynn (by Fan Artist Kyungnam234) Fiddlesticks OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Fiddlestick (by Fan Artist Debreks) Gangplank OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Gangplank (by Fan Artist Shilin Huang) Heimerdinger OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Heimerdinger (by Fan Artist Rin the Yordle) Janna OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Janna (by Fan Artist Long 5009) Jax OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Jax (by Fan Artist LightCG Club) Karthus OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Karthus (by Fan Artist Lich Daddy) Kassadin OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Kassadin (by Fan Artist Uzaki Uso) Katarina OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Katarina (by Fan Artist skyzocat) Kayle OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Kayle (by Fan Artist Sonwooang) Malphite OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Malphite (by Fan Artist Ehlboy) Master Yi OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Master Yi (by Fan Artist Neo-TK) Morgana OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Morgana (by Fan Artist mentalrhapsody) Nasus OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Nasus (by Fan Artist Davie Chang) Nunu OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Nunu (by Fan Artist ARTeapot) Rammus OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Rammus (by Fan Artist Michal Sowa) Ryze OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Ryze (by Fan Artist rujoma86) Shaco OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Shaco (by Fan Artist Enu-Kamesama) Singed OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Singed (by Fan Artist Snook-8) Sion OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Sion (by Fan Artitst Vaejoun) Sivir OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Sivir (by Fan Artist Harpiya) Soraka OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Soraka (by Fan Artist bekkomi) Taric OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Taric (by Fan Artist yeorin) Teemo OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Teemo (by Fan Artist Bean) Tristana OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Tristana (by Fan Artist PTCROW) Tryndamere OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Tryndamere (by Fan Artist rupid79) Twisted Fate OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Twisted Fate (by Fan Artist Maoshan Zhan) Twitch OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Twitch (by Fan Artist Kyrin21) Veigar OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Veigar (by Fan Artist Anarki3000) Warwick OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Warwick (by Fan Artist six-hands) Zilean OriginalLoading Anniversary.jpg|Zilean (by Fan Artist Hozure) Media Event There are a lot of events that happen during the 10th Anniversary of League of Legends. Most notably is the 10th Anniversary Riot Pls Livestream. Riot Pls 10th Anniversary Edition The event was announced back in August.Join Us Celebrate 10 Years of League The main event is the Riot Pls livestream.Celebrate Page Here are the announcements made during the livestream. * New games: ** Teamfight Tactics mobile version. ** League of Legends: Wild Rift. ** Legends of Runeterra. ** LoL Esports Manager. * Games in development: ** Tellstones. ** Untitled adventure game. ** Untitled fighting game. ** Untitled shooter game. * League of Legends preseason: ** Rise of the Elements. ** Champion Reveal. ** Teaser. * Teamfight Tactics Set 2: ** Rise of the Elements. * Television shows: ** Arcane (TV Series) Trailer. * Documentary: ** League of Legends Origins. * Encyclopedia: ** Realms of Runeterra. * Comic: ** Zed: Issue 1 Cover Art Teaser. * Music: ** League of Legends: Selected Orchestral Works. ** League of Legends Music Vinyls. ** Pentakill, Legends of Runeterra, and True Damage Music Teasers. Right after the event is the release of League of Legends: Wild Rift and Legends of Runeterra Open Beta. Other Media Events Other notable media events that were hosted by Riot Games outside of the Riot Pls 10th Anniversary Edition. * Pre-Riot Pls livestreams. * Parties at Riot Headquarters. * 10th Anniversary Posts on Reddit Celebrating Leagues 10th Anniversary with Reddit * Mural drawing honoring the most notable players during the 10 years of League of Legends. * Splash arts of champions on Merch Store. Media Videos= ;Related Videos Thank You Looking Back on Ten Years| League of Legends Origins Documentary Trailer League of Legends Wild Rift Announcement Riot Pls 10th Anniversary Edition - League of Legends Making Games Riot Pls 10th Anniversary Edition - League of Legends| Project A Riot’s Tactical FPS Announcement Riot Pls 10th Anniversary Edition - League of Legends Legends of Runeterra - Reveal Official Announcement and First Look Arcane Animated Series Announcement Riot Pls 10th Anniversary Edition - League of Legends Our Game (ft. Kim Jung Gi) Anniversary 2019 Mural Time Lapse - League of Legends| Ryze’s 10-Year Realm Warp League of Legends Community Collaboration| |-| Gallery= League of Legends 10th Anniversary Promo 01.jpg|League of Legends 10th Anniversary Promo 10th Anniversary Mission Background.jpg|League of Legends 10th Anniversary Mission Background League of Legends 10th Anniversary Mural Promo.jpg|League of Legends 10th Anniversary Mural Promo |-|Summoner Icons= Unused 1 Year Anniversary Poro profileicon.png| Unused 2 Year Anniversary Poro profileicon.png| Unused 3 Year Anniversary Poro profileicon.png| Unused 4 Year Anniversary Poro profileicon.png| Unused 5 Year Anniversary Poro profileicon.png| Unused 6 Year Anniversary Poro profileicon.png| 10 Year Anniversary Poro old profileicon.png| 10 Year Anniversary Poro profileicon.png|10 Year Anniversary Poro 10th Anniversary Summoner profileicon.png|10th Anniversary Summoner Annie-Versary Border profileicon.png|Annie-versary Border |-|Ward Skins= 10th Anniversary Ward.png|10th Anniversary |-|Emotes= Happy 10! Emote.png|Happy 10! Category:Events Category:Anniversary